Bonnie
'Bonnie & Winter '''is a series that i invented. It'll be a Pokémon XY/PAW Patrol crossover series. It'll be coming soon, and also, i'll be counting on Morgan and her friends to have permission to use their characters. ;D Note: It'll be kinda a mix of a kids show with a reality show. I'll be adding adventures, and comedy in it too. Summary Bonnie is known for being the Lumiose City Gym leader's sister. She was having a perfectly normal life until she meets a puppy named Winter who will make her life being turned upside down with tons of adventures, new friends and fun games. Characters Main characters Winter Bonnie Minor characters Ryder The 6 main PAW Patrol members Ash Ketchum Clemont Serena Sawyer Tierno Trevor Shauna Squishy the Zygarde Meyer (Clemont and Bonnie's father) The Kalos team's main Pokémon Tundra Princess Ace and Lani Sage and Aurora Shadow, CJ, Dylan, and Summer Rosie Smoky Kailey Bandit Destiny Pyro Garnet, Granite, Dozer, Boulder, Pebble and Marble Trapper, Faith and Dodge Smokey, Hershel, Bia and Ash Icee Season 2 characters Ashes May Max Lillia Alain Mairin Professor Oak Professor Sycamore Popsicle (Winter's Eevee) Waterfall (Aurora's Eevee) Oakheart (Sage's Eevee) Season 3 characters Clarity and Breeze Digger, Sandy, and Robin Sillhouette, Dusk, Tide, Borealis and Midnight Scarlet, RJ and Bear Lance, Ender, Blossom and Teresa Maple Jr (MJ) and Scout Charcoal, Tinder, Cinder, Hope, and Singe Villians Team Rocket (James, Jessie, and Meowth) Killer Episodes Season 1 1. A friendship has begun: The first episode. Winter was having a stroll on the forest when she met Ash Ketchum, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, quickly becoming Bonnie's best friend. 2. Mama Winter: Winter finds a little bunny at the forest who thinks she's his mother. Now it's up to her and Bonnie take care of the bunny until they find his real mom. 3. Big brother rivalry: Clemont and Bonnie go to visit Winter at the lookout. But unfortunately, the visit didn't go out the way they expected. 4. Prepare for trouble: Winter welcomes Team Rocket to visit her and the rest of the pups at the lookout. How will Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie convince her that Team Rocket should not be trusted? 5. Birthday girl best friend forever: Winter helps Clemont find something really special to give Bonnie on her birthday. And she needs to find a gift herself too. 6. Clemont's Jealousy: Bonnie was so busy playing and having fun with Winter that she ended up treating her older brother like a ghost. 7. Sugarallergy: Bonnie finds out that she's horribly allergic to sugargliders. But sadly for her, Sage and Aurora's sugarglider, Chester, refuses to leave her alone. 8. Listen to your heart: Winter tries to help Ash express his feelings to Serena, and vice versa. 9. PAW Patrol and Gym Leader to the rescue: Killer kidnaps both Bonnie and Winter, now it's up to Smoky, Rocky, Ace, Chase, Ash, Clemont, and Serena to rescue the two girls. 10. Hangout with two dads: Bonnie calls Meyer to come visit her, and they, along with Winter and Rocky, have a hangout together. 11. Talent show trouble: Sage, Winter, Clemont, and Bonnie sign up for a talent show, where a boy or girl can sing with their younger brother or sister, but Sage and Clemont started to become competitive to see which one of the couples of siblings will win. 12. Bonnie's sick day: Winter planned a lot of fun activities to do with Bonnie on the weekend, but unfortunately for her, she had to cancel her hangout with Bonnie after she found out she was sick. 13. Proof in the snow: Winter tells her friends that she's a snowpup in the PAW Patrol and always do missions on snowy mountains. But neither Ash, Clemont, or Serena believe her thinking that she can't do any missions due to her size. 14. The Get Along Chain: Sick and tired of seeing Clemont and Sage fighting, Tundra decided to put a chain with two collars around their necks, and told them that they'll have to stay with the chain for the rest of the day. But the girls sort of doubt that it'll work. 15. An aunt for a little girl: Icee decides to have Bonnie be with her for a whole day. But that means she's gonna have to take Winter too. Uh-oh! ''W.I.P Shorts 1. Stop copying me!: Sage annoys Clemont by copying everything he does and says. 2. Winter's dream on Hawaii: Winter dreams that she's on Hawaii. 3. The future is now, thanks to friendship: Clemont almost hurts Bonnie with an invention, and Winter tells him that friendship is one of the most important things in life, more important than inventions. 4. Let her go: The first song article minisode of the series. Winter and Bonnie are sick and tired of seeing Sage and Clemont arguing, and they sing 'Let Her Go' by Passenger to cool off their heads. 5. Tickle monster: Bonnie tries to find Winter's weak spots. 6. Nice dreams: The girls are trying to take a nap, but Sage is not leaving them alone. 7. French accent: Princess dared Winter to speak french fluently. How will be her best friend's reaction about this? W.I.P Movies, Specials Movies: Bonnie & Winter: The Movie, Winter and Clemont: Mind over Wolves Specials: Clemont's Christmas Carol Songs Theme song: Hello by OMFG Background musics: Some musics by Kevin Macleod (like Sneaky Snitch, Fluffing a Duck, etc.) and some songs we always hear on Youtube videos or cartoons, like the little jingle when a morning is coming somewhere or some musics we pretty much know. And the series also have some musics of the Spongebob soundtrack as background musics, and also background musics from videogames. Ending song: Best Friends Forever by Bryant Oden Fun facts * I've made this series because many stories of PAW Patrol and Pokémon come to my head! XD * Interestingly, Bonnie, Winter, Serena and Clemont are some of the characters of the series with the same eye color (blue). * Winter and Bonnie will have a way to greet each other everytime they see each other. Trivia * This is a Pokémon/Paw Patrol crossover. This doesn't take place in Tundra/Morgan's universe. (Don't worry Morgan!) * The episodes are mostly focused on both Winter and Bonnie, and sometimes on Clemont. * Sage and Clemont will not get along very well since one thinks he'll steal the other's sister, which is called "big brother rivalry". * Dedenne and Squishy are the ones who will often follow on Bonnie and Winter's adventures. Season 2 News/Episodes * Ashes, May, Max, Lillia, Alain, Mairin, Professor Oak, and Professor Sycamore will debut in some episodes. * Rocky and Tundra's pups will have their own Eevees. Winter's Eevee will be named Popsicle, Sage's Eevee will be named Oakheart, and Aurora's Eevee will be named Waterfall. Later, the other pups will have their own Pokémon teams. * Winter is going to wear a light blue bandanna that Clemont made her. * Squishy will most of the times appear on Winter's back instead of Bonnie's bag. (Like he mostly is in the anime). * The rabbit that Winter took care of in episode 2 will appear as well and is revealed to be called Icecloud. Here are some episodes: Winter's Icy Smoothie: Winter decides to make some strawberry icy smoothies for her friends, but Clemont ends up getting a brain freeze. Team Rocket friends?: Jessie, James and Meowth decide to stop stealing Ash's Pikachu and become friends with Ash and the gang. But are they really going to be their friends or they're actually faking it? Season 3 news * Bonnie and Winter will eventually be grownups and the third gen pups are joining the party. * Winter's daughter, Breeze, will join her mother and Bonnie's adventures. Here are some episodes: A warm friendship reunion in the ice: Winter and Bonnie reunite after a long time without seeing each other. The crazy Furfrou: Breeze has to help Bonnie deal with a crazy and paranoid Furfrou.Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover series Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Future Gen Category:Next Generation Category:Next Gen Category:Next generation Category:Next next generation